New Beginnings: Sayuri and Naruto REDUX
by VitaSen
Summary: Summary: When Sasuke approaches Naruto demanding to be taught the Oiroke no Jutsu, Naruto decides to teach him to humor him. So why is Sasuke so giddy that he's a girl? And why are rabid fangirls out to kill Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

**New Beginnings: Sayuri and Naruto REDUX**

**A Naruto x Fem-Sasuke (Sayuri)**

**AN: **I've been granted permission to adopt this story from deathgeass, which you can find the original story on my profile page. I'm going to redo the chapters with improved grammar and continue from where he left off.

**Summary: **When Sasuke approaches Naruto demanding to be taught the Oiroke no Jutsu, Naruto decides to teach him to humor him. So why is Sasuke so giddy that he's a girl? And why are rabid fangirls out to kill Naruto?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. If I did I'd eat my hat.

* * *

It was a vibrant day in Konohagakure no Sato as Naruto sat on the Fourth's head on top of the Hokage Monument overlooking the Hidden Village of the Leaves. The village was in a hustle and bustle mood as merchants shouted over each other to nab customers, the ninjas being assigned missions from the Sandaime, also known as Hiruzen Sarutobi and villagers mingling in bars and parks. Everything was at peace.

Naruto was currently on his day off. Kakashi gave them a week of lax after completing a D-ranked mission, ending with a paint can flying towards the Jounin's private parts, caused by an argument between the dead-last and the emo prince.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto said gleefully, about to dive into the Food of the Gods until he felt someone approach from behind.

"Oi, dobe." Naruto stopped and turned around, seeing Sasuke glaring at him. Naruto huffed.

"What now, teme!? I'm trying to eat over here!" Naruto said, irritated. Which in turn made Sasuke irritated too. Sasuke was about to retort until certain events came to mind…

* * *

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

_Sasuke dug around his clan's library in an attempt to learn some more jutsu to pass the dead-last until his eyes gravitated to an old book. Pulling the book out, it turned out to be the Diary of Madara Uchiha, one of the founding fathers of Konoha. Curious, he made his way home and sat at the living room table, propping the book open. Aside from finding out that Madara wedded with an Uzumaki at some part in his life, he came across a specific entry._

_**April 15th**__: Only the females of the Uchiha clan can pass the Sharingan gene down the clan, and that males of the clan are only a component needed to make a women fertile to pass it down. Basically, Plug A + Slot B and if Slot B is "filled" then Plug A is basically useless, while Slot B makes a Part C. Got it? Good. Because I swear Setsuna better pop out a strong son._

_Sasuke began to sulk as his hopes and dreams of reviving the clan crashed into an abyss. His eyes threatened to spill tears until he turned the page, his eyes widening._

_**Note: **__Should the Uchiha clan's last heir (for some reason) be a male, then it is up to him to change a girl. No, sex changes don't count, nor does cutting off your genitalia. You need to be a girl. Here below this note is a seal that'll lock your gender into a girl. The only backdrop to this is that the change can't be reverted, so if you're ugly as dirt, sucks to be you! That is, if somehow, MAGICALLY, you manage to develop a jutsu that turns you into a girl. Pervert. (Insert chibi-Madara giving a disgusted look)_

_As soon as he finished reading the note, his brain stormed for any jutsu that can change him into a girl. After a good 10 minutes, he realized that Naruto had developed such a jutsu. Determined on reviving his clan, a steely eyed Sasuke used his Sharingan to memorize the seal and ran to find Naruto, after putting the book back in his library._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Back to the present…

Sasuke bit back his retort and exhaled heavily. He shook his head of ill-thoughts and looked at Naruto in the eyes.

"Teach me the Oiroke no Jutsu." Naruto felt as if time and space stopped, before falling on his ass.

"What? Why would you wanna learn that?" Naruto looked at Sasuke critically before narrowing his eyes. "...you're not a pervert are you?" Naruto quipped.

Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched. "I need to learn it for infiltration missions and it'll be useful to get a drop on our enemies." Sasuke managed to make a cover story for his intent.

"Well why the heck would you want to learn something Oiroke no Jutsu though? Why not make yourself invisible or something like that." Naruto tilted his head, analyzing his rival.

"JUST TEACH ME THE DAMN JUTSU DOBE!" Sasuke bellowed. Naruto flinched, making Sasuke internally winced at yelling at his crush.

That's right, the great and powerful emo prince has an undying love for the blonde idiot. Although he would never admit such a thing as he is now.

"Alright, alright! No need to pop my eardrums, jeez." Naruto sighed before standing up. "Now look here, I'm not gonna show you again so you better commit this to memory." Sasuke nodded and activated his Sharingan, his hands poised. Naruto showed Sasuke the hand signs, who copied them effortlessly and was about to apply the seal until the two heard a rustling from the forest behind them. Ino and Sakura popped out, and following behind them was a horde of Sasuke's fan girls.

'_Shit! Why now! Why do these abominations have to appear now!' _Sasuke grit his teeth. He just wanted to be with his Foxy-kun! (Sasuke has a secret Naruto plushie. Again, not that he'll tell.)

"Sasuke-kun, you like me more than this pig, right?" Sakura said, glaring at Ino.

"Hell no! He obviously likes me, billboard brow. Who can resist the amazing Ino Yamanaka?" Ino said, flaunting her hair. The horde behind them started to get chatty, before turning into a full blown argument. Pretty soon, fists started to fly.

Sasuke groaned before grabbing Naruto by the wrist and dragging him away, who protested being robbed of his Ramen-chan. The girls stopped as they noticed Sasuke leading Naruto away.

"A-ano! Sasuke-kun! You still haven't given us an answer…" Sakura said lightly. He turned and saw Naruto give Sasuke a light glare, before sticking his bottom lip out, pouting.

'_Kawaii...' _Sasuke thought for a quick second before turning his attention to the girls.

"I don't like any of you!" Sasuke yelled, frustrated that he can't have his fox.

"W-what?" Ino said, shocked while Sakura's mouth was slightly agape. She shook her head, quickly regaining confidence.

"Who do you like then? We'll show her she doesn't deserve you!" Sakura said determined, the girls chimed in agreement. Meanwhile, Naruto sighed and shook his head, still having his collar gripped tightly in Sasuke's hand.

'_How did I fall for such a mean girl? Can't they see that they're annoying Sasuke? Might as well give up on love now, if I'm going to be attracted to a bunch of maniacs.'_

**Meanwhile, at the Hyuuga Mansion**

A certain Hyuuga felt a twinge in her heart as she felt a stab of shame before collapsing

**Back on Hokage Monument**

Sasuke, having reach the boiling point of his anger exploded.

"For Kami-sama's sake, I don't like any of you! Give up! You girls have no choice! Leave me be and get the hell out!" Sasuke snarled, startling the girls. All of them had tears in their eyes. "Besides, he's the only one I love…"

Sasuke did the hand signs and performed the Oiroke no Jutsu, and a large puff of smoke filled the area. As the smoke settled, instead of Sasuke was a slim, curvy 13 year old girl. She had silky long black hair that seemed to defy gravity, B to borderline C sized breasts and an hourglass figure to die for, a shapely derriere and a heart shaped face. What a babe.

The girls looked shocked as Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore. The blood in his body exploded from his nose and flew away, knocking him out.

"S-sasuke-kun, what's going on…?" Sakura said, not believing her eyes. The now female sasuke stared down at Sakura.

"My name's not Sasuke anymore…it's Sayuri!" She quickly moved her hand over her chest and shouted. "Fuin!"

* * *

**Chapter 1 of New Beginnings: Sayuri and Naruto is now completed! Please drop a review on your thoughts of this chapter! Thanks again to deathgeass for giving me permission to make a redux on his story! -VitaSen**


	2. Reconciliation

**New Beginnings: Sayuri and Naruto REDUX**

**A Naruto x Fem-Sasuke (Sayuri) Fanfiction**

**AN: **I'm glad to see a good start off for this story. Well, enough lollygagging, let's get on with it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was many things. An orphan, the Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Kyuubi, the Konoha Ambassador of the Ramen Embassy, but most importantly, a boy. A regular, 13 year old boy. So when he saw his rival turn into a hot, voluptuous, drop dead sexy girl, he promptly passed out. For a good 3 minutes.

So when Sasuke- er, _Sayuri_ saw her crush fly away and smash into a tree, she quickly made her way to his unconscious body.

"Naruto!" She gripped the orange jacket he had on from the shoulders and propped him against the trunk of the tree. Magically, the smoke had clung over her…_ bits_, concealing them from any perverted onlookers. A faint '_achoo_' was heard from the treetops a bit away.

Sakura, Ino and the other fangirls quickly regained ground after being shocked and ran over to the once male Sasuke. Looks of horror were spread when they realized that HE was now a SHE. Well, save for a few fangirls. Wink.

"S-s-sasuke-kun t-turned into a… a g-girl!" Ino wailed pathetically as she slumped to the floor.

"S-stop playing a-around, Sasuke-kun! N-nice joke, haha…!" Sakura tried to salvage the remnants of her sanity, but failed pretty hard when Sayuri shot her a cold glare. She only stopped glaring when she noticed Naruto stirring from her grip.

Naruto rubbed his head, trying to get over the sudden impact. "Ugh… what happened?"

His gaze was diverted to an elated Sayuri, who looked into his brilliant cerulean eyes with her onyx black ones. A faint tinge of red stained her cheeks.

"I just had a weird dream… Sasuke turned into a girl… and I wanted to dip her into a vat of whipped cream and lick it off her…" Naruto mumbled quietly. Needless to say, Sayuri almost fainted.

Comically, Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the same girl in front of him, naked. Smoke do her justice. Quickly, his gentlemanly side kicked into action. Naruto took off his his jacket and swung it around her back, covering her and zipped up the zipper. He then took off his shirt and made it as a makeshift skirt, tying the arms of the sleeves around her waist. When he finished, Naruto realized that Sasuke had indeed turned into a girl. Who else had onyx eyes but an Uchiha?

"Y-Y-YOU'RE A G-GIRL!" Naruto exclaimed, his face heating up. Sayuri diverted her gaze and poked both of her index fingers together, reminiscent to a certain stalker Hyuuga.

Sayuri nodded, her frame shaking from the nervous emotion racking her body. "I… I did it for you, Naruto-kun…" She mumbled, her face practically looking like a tomato. "D-do you like it?" She asked, hopefully. Naruto nodded numbly.

"Beautiful…" Naruto said absently, eliciting a '_squee_' from Sayuri.

The fangirls just stared at the two, boiling in rage.

"Stop joking around, Sasuke-kun!" Ino said heatedly.

"Why're you talking with the loser!"

"Yeah! Get away from Sasuke, dead-last!"

"TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF!" The fangirls turned to look at one of their own, who raised an eyebrow. "What? Girl Sasuke is hot!" She said, a lecherous grin on her face. Dismissing that, Sakura turned around.

"CHANGE SASUKE-KUN BACK, NARUTO-BAKA!" She screeched, and moved in to pummel Naruto.

Moving quick, Sayuri spun around and delivered a sharp blow to her gut, making her stumble and crumpled to the ground.

"Don't you dare touch Naruto-koi, you pink hair banshee!" She looked down in anger at Sakura, holding her mid-section in pain. "I won't let you hurt him any longer! You all call him demon, idiot or dead-last! No longer!" She shouted, directing her voice to the fangirls behind Sakura.

_Naruto...koi?_ Naruto thought, wide-eyed at Sayuri's declaration. He felt a rising of confusion but happiness from his gut.

"Why…" Sakura croaked. "Why would… you defend… the baka…?" Sayuri, enraged, delivered a painful kick at Sakura's quivering form.

"Did you not listen, you dumb bitch? STOP. INSULTING. MY. NARUTO!." She delivered a final blow to her neck, knocking her out. Stunned by the sudden violent takedown by Sayuri, Naruto looked in awe and a bit of fear by how far Sayuri went to defend him. It made him strangely happy. _So this is what it is to be cared for…_

The fangirls quickly took the message and dispersed, a few having guilt shamed faces.

Sayuri whipped around and helped Naruto get up from the tree, making their way to the Uchiha compound, leaving Sakura on the ground.

* * *

"Why?" Naruto asked as Sayuri eased him down on the bed in her home.

The Uchiha compound was large as it was silent, the relics of the time before the Massacre permeating the air, creating an illusion of haunted ground. The only signs of life was Naruto and Sayuri in their section of the estate.

"Why would you go this far for me?" He looked at Sayuri sitting in a seiza position, bowing deeply. She stripped out of Naruto's clothes and wore a kimono after getting into the house.

"I'm sorry, Naruto for the way I treated you." She said with a tone of regret. "I've always treated you like dirt and insulted you when you just wanted to be friends with me…" Her voice faltered a bit, her eyes welling up with tears. "It hurts, seeing you all alone with no friends. You remind me of when I was alone too. I hated it!" The tears started to come out, her hands shaking as she balled them into fists.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-" She stopped when she was pulled from the floor and into a warm, enveloping hug on the bed. She looked up, seeing Naruto have tears in her eyes too.

"It's ok." Naruto said slowly, rubbing Sayuri's back. "It's… ok." He said, tears flowing down his face. He never had someone his age acknowledge his existence, and to see someone defend him and the amount of care laced in it, made him happy.

"It's ok." He said again. Sayuri's eyes widened, before her face scrunched and started to sob, burying her head into Naruto's shoulder. As she continued to weep, Naruto continued to hold her in his arms, hugging her more tightly.

"Please…" Sayuri said muffled. "Please don't leave me…" She said in between sobs. Naruto just rubbed her back.

"I will never leave you. Not now, not ever." Naruto put his head in the crook of Sayuri's neck.

"...I love you… Naru-koi…" She said faintly. She raised her head slightly, looking in Naruto's eyes. He smiled affectionately.

"...I love you too, Sayuri-chan." Both smiling, the two slowly laid down on the bed, taking the covers and putting it over the two. The two faced each other, smiling as their fingers intertwined underneath the sheets. Sayuri moved closer to Naruto's warm body, as he put his arm around hers and the two fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**AN:** That does it for the second chapter!


	3. A New Day

I read the reviews and while I noticed that some of you are asking things from me, **I'd like to stick to the original story's plot line first before deviating to something else** **I have planned****. **I'm sticking to the original story's plot because that's what wanted me to do a redux of it, so please be patient while I pay my respects to the author by redoing his chapters, before I go on a tangent. I know some are antsy but please enjoy the story henceforth. Cheers.

* * *

Kakashi giggled pervertedly, covering his mouth with his hand as he watched Naruto and Sayuri slump into a blissful sleep under the dim moonlight from a tree near the window. The two were currently snuggled deeply into the other's embrace, their faces close together. His notepad was being written on furiously as he collected his "research", putting it away for later to give to a certain Sage. Smiling from under his mask, he **Body Flickered** away from the compound, leaving the two alone.

* * *

The sun's rays beamed through the crack of the curtains in a certain Uchiha's room, landing elegantly on a peculiar patch of spiky, blonde hair. Naruto's eyes twitched a bit before slowly cracking his eyes, feeling a weight on the right side of his body. Turning his head slowly, he allowed a small smile to grace his face as he saw Sayuri hugging his arm, her right leg overlapping his own.

Naruto's muse was broken as the alarm clock to the left of him blared loudly, the green digits reading 7 A.M. Sighing, he slapped the snooze button and slowly tried to slip out of the death grip his newly found girlfriend was giving to him. Biting his lower lip, he managed to slowly wiggle out of the bed, using **Substitution Jutsu** on a pillow to replace him as he made his way to the kitchen.

Sayuri's mouth contorted to a frown as her source of heat disappeared from next to her, moving her arms around until she opened her eyes. She looked around as the sun illuminated the room. Not seeing Naruto in the room, she sighed dejectedly.

"Naruto's not here… I had another dream again…" She muttered, believing what happened yesterday was another dream she had. Sighing, she rose from the bed and placed the pillow back before going to the closet to get her clothes, before realizing that all her clothes were boy clothes. Putting on her robe, she cracked the door open to hear clanking from the household. Immediately, she jumped back into the room and retrieved a kunai before sneakily making her way to the source. The sounds got louder as she made her way to the kitchen, and dashed to the assailant, placing the kunai against their neck. She froze as her vision was filled with yellow spiky hair.

Naruto couldn't move as the kunai pressed against his adam's apple. Plucking the kunai from Sayuri's grasp, he turned around and smirked as she stood frozen. He then blushed as his eyes traveled to the unknotted bathrobe, save for the panties she had on. Sayuri blinked her way out of her stupor as she followed Naruto's eyes travel down her figure. To her breasts. Her face went beet red.

"H-H-H-H-HENTAI!" She screamed, clutching the robe in one hand and slapping Naruto with the other.

SMACK!

* * *

His eyes closed and his lower jaw sticking outward a bit, giving a pondering look, the large welt on his right cheek buzzed red as he bowed repeatedly.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gome-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I get it, Naru-koi." Sayuri interrupted, still blushing to a lesser degree. She looked at the now erect Naruto, sporting an apron with a bright yellow flower in the center, with a spatula in hand. She froze in realization as the events of yesterday came back to her. She teared up and rose from the chair she was seating in, wrapping her arms around Naruto.

"Euh, Yuri-koi?" Naruto asked, confused. Sayuri continued to hug him, only tighter when she heard the "-koi" suffix and the nickname he gave her.

"You're real… you're here… with me! It really happened!" She cried into his form, her cries muffled against his chest. Smiling lightly empathetically, he placed the spatula before wrapping his arms around her, stroking her long black hair. He continued to stroke her hair until the cries stopped, basking in each other's warmth. She looked up at the smiling Naruto, wiping the tears off her face.

"Naru-koi… I love yo-" She was interrupted by Naruto's finger, silencing her. Leaning in, he kissed her forehead before placing the blushing Sayuri back into a chair.

"I know, Yuri-chan. I know." Giving her his foxy grin, he turned around before placing plates of food on the table. Her eyes widened as she saw the feast laid before her. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, crêpes, omelettes, cubed potatoes and an assortment of other breakfast delights littered the table. Her eyes starry eyed, looked at Naruto in surprise.

"You can cook?" She asked, drooling. Naruto rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Yes, I can cook. What, you thought I eat ramen all the time?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Sayuri diverted her eyes, not meeting Naruto's gaze. Snorting, he grabbed a nearby chair and sat down, grabbing an empty plate.

"Well, dig in… honey." He said slyly as Sayuri flushed red.

"H-hai…" The two dug in as they made light banter in the new day as a couple.

* * *

Just as the two finished breakfast, a light rapping came from the front door of the household. Naruto answered the door as Sayuri placed the dishes back in the dishwasher. A silver haired scarecrow greeted Naruto with an eye smile and a two finger salute.

"Hey Naruto!" And just as quickly, Naruto slammed the door shut. A brief silence passed as the scarecrow knocked again, this time a female Uchiha answered the door.

"Yes, what is it Kakashi?" The addressed scarecrow sweat dropped at the lack of honorific before telling them that the council wanted to see them. Sighing, she nodded and closed the door. Outside, a red-eyed Jounin stepped out from the bushes, brushing the leaves and twigs from her body.

"So, the rumors are true after all." Kurenai Yuuhi turned to face Kakashi, who waved.

"Indeed. I spied on them at night after I heard a certain pinkie scream about a female Sasuke." Kurenai nodded as they looked at the door.

"Well, let's go inside. I have questions of my own."

* * *

Soon, Kurenai and Kakashi were inside the household, teasing the new couple after Kakashi leaked the information of the two getting together. Mostly Kakashi though, being the pervert he was. After all, learn from the best, right? Kurenai pecked at Sayuri with questions, before dragging her away to get new clothes. She quickly whipped around and told Kakashi to be on time for the council meeting or else she'll put him under the **Pervert's Hell** genjutsu. Yaoi Smut. Nodding violently, she left. Sighing, he turned around to face Naruto.

"So, quite the catch you got there Naruto." Kakashi winked at Naruto. Naruto blushed and grumbled, calling him a pervert. Kakashi laughed, before patting him on the back. "Make sure to take good care of her, alright?" Naruto smiled.

"Will do, Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

Soon the four regrouped outside the Hokage's office. Naruto was struck by Sayuri's clothes. A black dress with an Uchiha symbol on the back, fishnet undershirt, slimline pants and ninja sandals to complete the raiment, hugging her figure. She looked dazzling. The four made their way outside the Hokage's office, before Naruto turned to his beloved.

"Ready?" He said, raising his hand. She nodded, smiling.

"Ready." She took his hand, holding it tightly before the four entered the lion's den.

* * *

**AN: That wraps up Chapter 3! Leave a like, subscribe, thumbs up, high five,review, send me a picture of cheese, whatever!**


	4. One Sided Couple Counseling

**AN: I came back. I've been away because of finals and life, but enough of that. It's time to get this story back rolling!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Rate and Review! It fuels my writing prowess.**

* * *

Immediately, the civilian council glared at the "demon brat" holding the Last Uchiha's hand in a loving manner. Albeit, it was pretty weak, like a corgi trying to set a hotdog on fire. Elder Koharu decided to break the silence.

"Where were you two in the morning? The meeting was delayed for an hour." Koharu spoke shrewdly.

"We were uh… _away_ so to speak…" Naruto said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Koharu was about to press for more information but Danzo decided to interrupt.

"Enough, Koharu. All that matters is that they're here." The civilian council started to murmur and whisper, but it was quiet. Danzo glanced at Hiruzen, handing the floor to him.

"Thank you, Danzo." Hiruzen said with a slight, _slight_ veil of distaste. Turning his attention back to the two members of Team 7, he cleared his throat.

"Sasuke, Naruto, do you know why I called for you today?" Hiruzen said. Sayuri scoffed and looked the other way.

"No, but I can assume why." Sayuri said heatedly, being called Sasuke despite her transformation and having her time wasted when it could be used with Naruto. Who, at the time, scratched his cheek. She was a bit miffed.

"Enough. Get to the point, Uchiha." Danzo said cutting in. Sayuri rolled her eyes.

"I used the **Oiroke no Jutsu** to physically change myself to a girl and sealed my form that way. The name's Sayuri, by the way, Danzo." She said, lacking an honorific. After placing the seal on herself, her personality was being molded to a more feminine one, after the sudden flux from testosterone to estrogen. "Naruto was the only person who developed a solid henge so I went to him." She finished, turning her attention to Naruto who again, laughed sheepishly and scratched his head. Secretly, she rubbed his hand with her thumb and he responded with a gentle squeeze.

The civilian council was in an uproar when they heard that Naruto had played a part in it, throwing words like "demon brat" or "monster". The room was flooded with killing intent as Hiruzen directed his gaze at the civilian council, effectively suffocating them. After effectively shutting them up, Hiruzen did a hand motion to Sayuri to continue.

"Anyways, the Sharingan can only be developed and passed down by a female member of the clan, so I was doing Konoha a favor." Sayuri said offhandedly. The civilian council were shocked, save for Danzo and Hiruzen for… reasons. "Any male would do if paired with an Uchiha female, but for it to be most effective, a male Uchiha would need to be the one." She said with finality.

Hiashi Hyuuga instantly spoke, trying to worm himself into the conversation.

"If that's the case, I nominate Hyuuga Neji to be eloped with the Uchiha." Hiashi said, to the approval of the civilian council.

"Absolutely not! I won't be put under like a pig in a farm!" She shouted, exuding large amounts of Killing Intent at the Hyuuga patriarch. Hiashi wouldn't have it, though.

"Yes you will, Uchiha. You are the last of your clan and as such it is the responsibility of the council to decid-"

"The Clan Reconstruction Act doesn't go into play with females and I already have someone!" Sayuri shouted, wrapped in the moment before blushing, realizing what she said.

Everyone present was surprised, even Naruto, who had at some point sat down at a small table with pieces of white paper and crayons, doodling pictures of whatever. Sayuri had also sat down too at some point, and drew a picture of Naruto subconsciously during her debate with the council. He was more so surprised that Sayuri would leak information like that but, what's done has been done.

"Who is the person?" Hiruzen prodded. He really wanted to end this colossal headache of a meeting. Sayuri blushed and looked down, muttering under her breath.

"What was that?"

Sayuri's eyebrow twitched and said it a little louder. "Uz….ki Nar...o."

Hiruzen took a pinky to dig around the inside of his ear. "What was that you say? My hearing's not as good as it used to be."

"UZUMAKI NARUTO-KOI!" Sayuri shouted, her blush enveloping her own face putting Hinata's to shame. The civilian council were in shock as the last Uchiha was in love with the "demon brat". Naruto continued to doodle, a shadow clone was next to him drawing as well.

Hiruzen, Danzo and Kakashi were happy of the development. Hiruzen and Kakashi were glad that it wasn't a certain stalker that captured the Jinchuuriki's heart, after Hiruzen found out from his Crystal Ball and Kakashi from his ANBU duties. Danzo, for a whole other reason.

"I approve of their relationship." Danzo said astutely, surprising everyone. Although Danzo was seen as a person that hated Naruto, he was actually neutral. He even found some of Naruto's antics…. _amusing!_ Of course, no one knew but himself, but that's a chapter for another time. Immediately, Koharu stood up.

"Why would you approve of the Uchiha being together with the demo-" A kunai flew and impaled the chair, sticking next to her head. Sayuri retracted her arm as she glared a furious one at the elder.

"I can tolerate your disapproval of my relationship with Naruto, but insult him and I will see to it to kill you." She said ferociously. The council was silent for a brief moment until Danzo started up again. He shook his head.

"I approve because of the possible Kekkei Genkai the child might have. It could inherit the Sharingan and the Uzumaki traits. Longevity, Stamina, Large Chakra reserves, it'll be the perfect soldier. Not to mention that a large amount of Uzumaki children were female, an almost 9:1 ratio of female to male. This'll repopulate the Uchiha clan and the Sharingan wouldn't die out."

Hiashi and the other minor clans jumped, especially the civilians, throwing out requests to wed off their daughters to the Uzumaki, save for the other large clans. Hiruzen instantly spoke up.

"Naruto will not be wed to anyone else than Sayuri Uchiha." He spoke with finality. The civilians (and Hiashi) voiced their disapproval. "The Uzumaki Clan is one of familial integrity, and only believe to loving one person. By the looks of it, Naruto has already established a deep relationship with Sayuri." Hiruzen nodded sagely.

Sayuri was confused at Hiruzen's words, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Come here, and pull your collar down." Sayuri walked with the still drawing Naruto to the Hokage and pulled down her collar, revealing a tattoo of a whirlpool on her neck. "This is the **Uzumaki Life Bonding Seal**, **(Jinsei Kizuna F****ū****in) [Cookie to anyone who knows where this is from :D] **and it can only be acquired if an Uzumaki and their partner love each other unconditionally." He turned to Naruto, narrowing his eyes and smirking. '_What did the two of you do in one day to have this happen already? You work fast, Naruto…_ Hiruzen thought, tears rolling off his face and wiping them away before anyone noticed.

The council members were whispering amongst each other, words like "seal master" or "break" were picked up and Hiruzen again released a large amount of KI.

"The seal cannot be broken unless Naruto or the Uchiha dies. It has an underlying seal in it that informs the other if they are in danger, and traits are shared between the two." Hiruzen said with Danzo nodding. Can't have the Uchiha die and have the Sharingan die off after all.

Sayuri was glad, elated even about how the two's relationship excelled after just a day that she gave Naruto a deep kiss. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto passed out, not having experienced this amount of intimacy before. Hiruzen smirked.

"In order to preserve the relationship, I expect the two of you to give me some grandchildren!" He said, smirking. Being Naruto's pseudo-grandfather, he was a bit giddy. "Before 16." Danzo butted in.

Hiruzen turned and narrowed his eyes at Danzo. "What are you getting at Danzo?" Danzo faced Hiruzen and got into seiza position, surprising everybody. It turned to shock when he bowed low to the ground.

"Please, Hokage-sama. I beg of you." He said, his face still low to the floor. Too stunned for words, Hiruzen nodded. "Okay… but you better tell me what you're planning when the meeting is over, Danzo." He said with authority. Danzo got back up, dusting himself off and returned to his original position.

Hiashi, not reading the mood, butted in.

"Please reconsider, Hokage-sama. The Uchiha is ill-suited for the Uzumaki. I'd like Hyuuga Neji to wed Sayuri and Hyuuga Hinata to wed Uzumaki Naruto." He said, trying to move the conversation in his favor. Hiruzen was getting visibly agitated and was about to put the Clan Leader down but Sayuri beat him to it, albeit a bit scarily.

Her face somehow had shadowing under her eyes, nose and mouth and her smile creepily worked its way on her mouth, reminding everyone of the late Mikoto Uchiha. The Patented "Ghoul-Eyes" unnerved everyone present, save for a certain wood wielding ANBU who was having flashbacks during his times as a rookie under the tutelage of Uchiha Mikoto.

It was from her that Tenzo learned the Ghoul-Eye technique, but his was to a lesser degree. Sayuri had somehow inherited the equal amount of terror from Mikoto and continued to leer at Hiashi, who was sweating.

"I doubt that Neji can keep up with me compared to Naruto, and if you think enforcing the CRA upon Naruto-koi then I'll kill all the kunoichi our age, because I hate sharing. Unless, you want to test me?" A Hannya Mask appeared from behind her head that looked suspiciously like a form of **Susanoo** (Indra's version of Susanoo. You can find it on the wiki.) leered from behind her, it's eyes gleaming red that guaranteed certain death. Black energy lines and an aura surrounded her giving a sense of foreboding.

Hiruzen's hand unconsciously locked the drawer behind the desk that contained his Icha-Icha, Kakashi was eye-smiling, remembering the times in ANBU and Danzo closed his visible eye and smirked a fraction, before it vanished just as quick.

Hiashi wisely kept his mouth shut, fearing for his life as the Hokage ended the meeting. Once everyone left, Sayuri dragged Naruto out the door, leaving Danzo and Hiruzen in the room.

"Now, what was that you wanted, Danzo. I have a bone to pick with you if you have ill-intent." Hiruzen said, eyeing Danzo critically. Danzo looked at Hiruzen and sighed at his expression.

'_Things are already as bad as they are, and I can't keep this secret hidden now.'_ Danzo opened his visible eye, a hardened expression graced his face.

"I said those things because…. Naruto is… my nephew."

* * *

**AN: Remember, I'm just rewording the already existing chapters to get it out of the way, it's fine as it is and I'll take the story into my own hands as soon as it's done. Til Chapter 4! And I promise I won't take a year to finish things in my personal life. Sorry if I disappointed people, it was not of my intent. Ciao!**


	5. Danzo's Back Story

**AN: Here comes Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Rate and Review!**

* * *

Hiruzen stared for what would be considered a good 3 minutes before blinking.

"What?" he said, slowly, testing the word. Of all the things he heard, this was the most bullshit he was ever graced of hearing.

"Naruto is my nephew." Danzo said again, slightly annoyed but didn't show on his face.

Hiruzen blinked again, before scratching his head. "You better start explaining yourself Danzo. I can't wrap my head around this." He said, sighing. Danzo nodded, going into his story.

"It all started during the Second Shinobi War, in the Village of Birds…"

* * *

**Flashback~**

Danzo was jumping about on tree branches as he went on a last run scouting the area for any enemy shinobi before reporting back at camp. It was roughly safe until he collided with something from the side, knocking him and the unknown assailant to the ground. Immediately, he regained his ground and pulled out his kunai, ready to strike at the opponent until he got a good look.

The "assailant" turned out to be a woman in a yellow kimono with a swirl design decorating it. She had a beautiful heart shaped face, fiery red hair that stopped at her back and alluring green eyes. His breath hitched as she started to move, putting the kunai away.

"Ittai…" She said, moving a free hand to rub the back of her head. "That's gonna leave a mark, dattebane."

"Are you alright, ma'am?" Danzo said a while after, catching her attention. She smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm fine, I should've watched where I was going… HEY! What's a Konoha shinobi doing here?" She asked, squinting her eyes after getting up.

"I should ask you the same, Uzumaki." He said, warily. She scrunched her face.

"The name's Himiko, not Uzumaki, firstly and I'm here on a vacation with my sister, 'ttebane!" She shouted, making Danzo flinch slightly at the volume.

"I apologize, excuse me for my accusation." He said quickly. Never had Danzo meet someone, especially a woman, to interest him. She was beautiful, no doubt about it, and he had a feeling of wanting to get close to this princess. He then noticed that her kimono had parted slightly, revealing her bountiful chest, making him blush. Himiko quickly noticed and smirked seductively.

"Ho… like what you see, shinobi-san?" She said, while leaning forward to show more of her cleavage.

"G-g-get a grip, woman!" Danzo said, still blushing. She started to strut towards Danzo and giggled, resting a hand on his chest. Slowly, her hand traveled up and down his chest, before she came close and put his arm between her breasts.

"You should see yourself, you're not doing any better, shi-no-bi-san." She said, extending each syllable. She winked and moved her breasts up and down his arm, and Danzo finally lost it. His face became crimson as a fountain of blood exploded from his nose and mouth, falling over.

"WAH!"

* * *

It was a little while after that Danzo woke up in a bed. His nose was tickled by the smell of food being cooked. He regained his bearings and noticed that he wasn't at his camp and was stripped of his weapons. Acting quickly, he waited behind the door for footsteps… until Himiko kicked the door open with her foot, smashing Danzo's head.

"Wakey wakey, 'ttebane! Stew's ready!" Himiko said before noticing Danzo's head through the door. "Oy!" She swatted his head, pulling Danzo out of his near-death experience.

"Really now, you scared me when you fainted in the forest, shinobi-san." She said as Danzo sat down on the bed, miffed. Honestly, fainting is one thing but being punted into a door from the other side is another. She noticed his mood and raised an eyebrow.

"Ano… shinobi-san? You okay?" She said. Danzo sighed.

"The name's Danzo Shimura, Uzumaki." Danzo said tiredly.

"And my name's Himiko Uzumaki for the 2nd time, Shimura." She said, smirking. _Touch_é. All of a sudden, the memories from the forest came back to Danzo as he stared at her figure. A hand came flying out of nowhere, slapping his cheeks.

"Lost you there for a minute there, Dannyo."

"What the hell was that for!" Danzo said, rubbing his cheek. Himiko raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You were staring at my body. Kami in heaven, didn't your mother teach you anything, 'ttebane? Jeez, what a hentai." She said offhandedly.

"Me, a hentai! Explain what the hell you did to me in the forest then! You're the hentai!" Danzo retorted, before time stopped. All his senses shut down except for his mind as he realized what he said.

Now, during his rivalry with Hiruzen back in the day, Hiruzen was quite the casanova, albeit a pretty crappy one. As such, he learnt the three basic rules of survival with women when it comes to talking.

One, never call a woman fat.

Two, never say they're ugly

And three, rule above rules. Don't lot women with perverts. Although Himiko sure wasn't number one and two, number three, at the moment, was debatable. Quickly, he bounced from his position to a corner and covered his face with his hands, waiting for his impending doom. All Himiko did was raise an eyebrow as she giggled.

"Of course I'm a pervert, Dannyo. Everyone is! Women are just better at hiding it," She said while pulling a book out of a bookshelf. "Besides, what's wrong with being a little…" She walked over to Danzo, strutting her hips towards him and leaned over, letting Danzo get a full view of her cleavage. "ecchi?" She whispered huskily, blowing into his ear. All she got in response was a body drenched in blood.

"Oy! This is a bitch and a half to clean, 'ttebane!" A quick pair of feet stomped throughout the house as a smaller version of Himiko burst into the room. She had dark blue eyes.

"Nee-chan, what's going on? I heard yelling!" The smaller girl asked. Himiko sucked her teeth in annoyance.

"Just a blood stained kimono, Kushina. Now c'mon, the stew's gonna get cold!"

**End Flashback**

* * *

"After that, we started to date and a year later, we married. She was pregnant a year later but the child was stillborn. She died during the birthing process too. That's why I disappeared from the face of the Earth, well pass the 2nd Shinobi War until Kushina was pregnant with Minato's child, Naruto. I didn't notice it was Kushina until it was too late." Danzo said, somberly. Hiruzen could only sympathize with him, losing a loved one and considered himself lucky with being blessed with Asuma and Konohamaru.

"Despite that, why weren't you there for Naruto then?" Hiruzen continued.

"I did." Danzo said, making Hiruzen confused.

"What're you talking about? You and the civilian council antagonized the poor boy!" Hiruzen said heatedly.

Danzo waved it off. "That was actually one of ROOT's task. It was when you told me to disband ROOT that I had to withdraw them from the area, since you're a stickler for knowing who's doing what, and a pair of ANBU you didn't know would've tipped you off." Danzo said. Ironic, since that's what Danzo does as well. Hiruzen was stunned briefly, taking in the information of the day before groaning, putting his head in his hands.

"I'm too old for this crap." He muttered under his breath. There was an awkward silence until Hiruzen spoke again, lifting his head.

"So, how good was the sex?"

**With Sayuri and Naruto**

Kakashi dropped off the couple at the Uchiha Compound while reading his Icha Icha, giggling. This peeved Sayuri, as not too long ago when they left Hokage Tower, news had spread. And she had determined that Konoha was full of perverts. The looks of lust from the men directed at her made her uncomfortable, now realizing what women went through. Earlier, Naruto had decided to go to bed, the drama at the council took a lot out of him. (Even though all he did was color and Sayuri did all the talking…) Waltzing into her room, she saw Naruto in his pajamas and the hat made her squee in delight.

_Naru-koi looks so kawaii!_ Her eyes drifted to his whisker marks, making her squee harder. _And those whiskers!_ She giggled before having a want to touch his whiskers.

_Oh, I just wanna pet them. I bet his hair is soft and his body's really warm. Oh, kami-sama, I just want to hug the everlasting fu-_ Sayuri stopped herself, before cursing.

_Crap, Sakura's rubbing off on me…_ She thought, disgusted. She took a breath, not knowing what to do now. She eventually looked down at her body and went to the bathroom mirror to get a look at the _interesting developments_ that were going on since she turned into a girl.

Stripping down to her bra and panties, she took a good look at her figure. She was glad her hair was longer now, because in all honesty, it looked like the butt of a duck before she changed. Her breasts interested her, seeing their enormity and decided to mess around with them. Her finger slipped and pinched her nipple, making Sayuri's head rocket back, eliciting an erotic cry.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAN 3~!"

* * *

Naruto was still oblivious to all of this as he slept, until he heard a cry from the bathroom. Dazed, he groggily woke up and waddled over to the bathroom, forgetting about the cry as his bladder gurgled. He didn't realize Sayuri was in there until he lifted up the toilet seat. Sayuri groaned and his eyes turned to the source of the noise, to see Sayuri trying to prop herself back up as a bra loosely clung around her chest. He was mesmerized at the perky breasts so much that blood erupted from his nose, embedding him against the bathroom wall behind him.

The thumping of Naruto's body knocked Sayuri out of her stupor as she saw Naruto knocked out again. Enraged, she shouted.

"Naru-koi baka! Clean up my bathroom! Your blood is staining the carpet!

* * *

**AN: That finishes Chapter 5. Again, this is just a re-write of the chapters of the original story of the same name, so I won't be taking the story into my own hands until all the chapters are redone. Please be patient and just enjoy the story at the moment.**


End file.
